Please Inuyasha
by Idiots make me sneeze
Summary: Kagome asks Inuyasha a question she considers selfish. TwoShot. Flames welcome...


Hey I.M.M.S. here I just thought of this story and I think you guys will really enjoy it because I like the idea of it. Please send me your opinions, advice, and thoughts. Well on with the story because I'm just dallying around it.

Warning: fluffiness and mild cursing. Two-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did I'd be rich and maybe I wouldn't be so realistic and I guess what my friends like to call real serious. Anyway I'd rather be an Actor cause animating goes to my friend Sib that's all I've got.

Claimer: I own this story idea, boxes full of movies that inspire me more, a few good books, and my electric keyboard.

Summary: Kagome asks Inuyasha a question that she considers selfish.

Dedication: To my best friend Sib who has decided to stop writing period so all her wonderful stories will never be finished, I hope this will motivate her to write again. Oh and Darky and S.p.O.d if your reading this your no help by taking over for her…

Please Inuyasha

By: Idiots make me sneeze

Chapter one

A question that brings loss and love…

The cold night air pierced her warm flushed skin telling only her that it was midnight and time to leave, where to? To her beloved she would go no matter how against it Inuyasha would be if he knew hence leaving camp at midnight. Slipping out of her sleeping bag Kagome grabbed her brown loafers and quietly tiptoed out of camp after she checked if everyone was asleep of course.

Running through the woods Kagome soon found her eager destination the hot spring. Sitting on a rock she set to work on waiting for the one she so dearly cared for. Sighing Kagome closed her eyes and let the wind blow her long raven locks around her; it's been three years since she started traveling with Inuyasha and her friends. Not a lot has changed some people coupled, some grew older, and some grew out of old love. Like for example Sango and Miroku finally married before the final battle actually they couldn't wait, she's now eighteen and Shippo's twelve, and Inuyasha's no longer the object of her affection you can easily tell with her sneaking out and all.

A lot more has changed than that like Naraku's dead, Koga's decided to leave her alone and focus on his pack but he'll come around again soon, she's finished school with honors because of Hojo and is going to college in the fall, Kaede's past away being so old and all Totosai and Myoga too. Rin was made a princess on Sesshomaru's land with all the noblest of men princes too fawning over her, Shippo and Kohaku are jealous, oh and Kohaku's made out ok too with the jewel shard in his back and all. Other than that things haven't changed a lot Inuyasha's still madly in love with Kikyo who's still very dead, Ayame still thinks that Koga's going to marry her, Hojo still asks her out, and Ginta and Hakkaku still call her sister. Oh and Jaken's still a jerk.

Opening her eyes Kagome smiled she felt the presence of her beloved near she still couldn't believe that him of all people cared for her it was kind of well unexpected but she cared for him too, scanning the hot spring she spotted him across it at the entrance of the woods just staring at her in that calculating way. He really was beautiful just standing there in all white the glow of the spring making him look almost god like, his long silver hair blowing in the wind like a silk blanket. Blinking Kagome began to strip off her clothes deciding to get in the water first before talking; when she was nude she slowly entered the steaming water aware that Sesshomaru was watching her.

"Come bathe with me Koibito" Kagome said her voice calm and soothing, Sesshomaru didn't say anything he just stripped also and entered the warm water. Sighing Kagome closed her eyes and lowered herself more into the water it felt great after the long day of shard hunting.

"Koi why haven't you told Inuyasha of our relationship yet" Sesshomaru calmly asked he was sick and tired of her sneaking around just to see her own mate it was ridiculous in his eyes he didn't like it one bit. Opening her eyes Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's gold ones.

"I don't know I guess I'm afraid to loose my best friend" Kagome whispered her happy moment gone, sighing Sesshomaru pulled her to him he didn't want her sad nor did he want their relationship hidden.

"He should want you happy not miserable like you were before I confessed" Sesshomaru said his voice thick with anger for his brothers carelessness, Kagome frowned he was right.

"But he'll think I betrayed him" Kagome argued she was sure that telling him was a bad idea, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes his mate was difficult to convince.

"That won't happen because we don't fight anymore? He's in love with the dead woman Kikyo remember?" Sesshomaru easily supplied to her silly question. Just then an idea struck her.

"Sesshou I'll tell him don't worry" Kagome whispered into his shoulder as she rubbed soothing circles in his back, sighing again Sesshomaru kissed her head. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before they decided to wash eachother and talk about other important things to them.

**Sib/Sib/Sib/Sib/**

It seemed the moon was just shining for them on this night maybe it was because they were perfect for eachother, maybe because they were mated, or maybe because they were falling in love with eachother after two years of a relationship it seemed it was finally happening for them. Smiling Kagome stared into Sesshomaru's peacefully sleeping face like a fallen angel just sleeping next to her in the field. Reaching over Kagome pulled a strand of hair out of his face only to be stopped by Sesshomaru's purple-stripped wrist; looking into his eyes she read the emotion …amusement.

"Koi go to sleep this is the only time we get to sleep together" Sesshomaru whispered not wanting to ruin the quiet of the forest, nodding Kagome laid her head down on Sesshomaru's chest it was the only time they got to sleep together.

"Sesshou?" Kagome sleepily questioned, Sesshomaru looked down at her and grunted in response to comfortable to speak. "I'm falling in love with you" Kagome whispered causing Sesshomaru to smile. "Hard" Kagome mumbled after a few minutes causing Sesshomaru to chuckle a little.

"Me to Koi me to" Sesshomaru whispered before he to dosed off to sleep.

**S.p.O.d/S.p.O.d/S.p.O.d/S.p.O.d/**

The sun rose just above the trees telling anyone sleeping that it was dawn and that the day was starting, two serene figures lying in a field of wild red roses heard the suns whisper. Yawning Kagome looked up finding Sesshomaru awake and watching her being a demon he didn't need much sleep and probably chose to watch her.

"Kagome it's time you get back to your friends they'll be worried if they don't see you when they wake" Sesshomaru whispered soothingly, Kagome nodded quietly. Getting up Kagome adjusted her red Elmo pj's before lending Sesshomaru her hand; raising an eyebrow Sesshomaru took it no matter how silly he thought it was. Walking through the woods all was silent between them as they enjoyed each others company, it was just a shame that they couldn't have afternoon walks, morning baths, and evenings to sleep in each others arms it's funny how one person can take away your options. Kagome felt that if Koga were the one leading their group she wouldn't have a problem but Inuyasha didn't seem to think she could fall in love with anyone other than him how stupid.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was fairly pissed about the situation he was really starting to get close to Kagome but she wasn't really in his reach because of that idiot, another thing he wanted to protect her and he knew Inuyasha was mildly retarded and couldn't do that in his opinion of course. Everyone else was ok with their relationship except Inuyasha if he knew that is the Monk, Taijiya, and Kitsune all took the news well even better they celebrated for Kagome's happiness now why does Inuyasha have to be different that's probably because he's selfish.

When they arrived at their destination which was at the edge of Inuyasha's forest Kagome pulled Sesshomaru into a loving embrace she didn't want to let him go she just wished he could travel with them, sighing Sesshomaru lifted her up so that she was straddling his waist while he was still standing.

"This can't last any longer I know it's hurting you Kagome…as soon as you tell him I will join your group" Sesshomaru whispered into her ear he'd never felt this before not with anyone else, Kagome sighed as she wrapped her arms more tightly around Sesshomaru's neck.

"I know" Kagome whispered back before sliding off of him and onto the ground, giving her hand a tight squeeze Sesshomaru then turned her around and gently pushed her toward the forest.

"I won't leave until I feel you've mad to camp safely" Sesshomaru said firmly he didn't care if Inuyasha suddenly woke up sensing him it didn't matter as long at Kagome was safe, smiling softly Kagome began her short walk back to camp though the forest looked big she could make it back fairly fast if she ran and they made camp in the middle anyway.

After a few minutes of just merely running Kagome saw the clearing they made camp in slowing down she walked quietly into their camp finding everyone asleep. Sighing she slipped into her sleeping bag and closed her eyes deciding to just think over her situation since she'd had enough sleep with Sesshomaru.

**Darky/Darky/Darky/Darky/**

Sighing Sango glanced at Kagome once more it seemed she was rather down she figured it was because she wanted Sesshomaru with her, at first when Kagome announced their relationship Sango thought she'd have a heart attack but now that she's seen how in love they are she couldn't help but envy them and hope Miroku would commit that way.

Falling into step with Kagome Sango decided a good talk would maybe brighten her sad friend up I mean their group was no good if they didn't have the glue to stick them together miserable.

"Hey Kagome-Chan are you ok I noticed you've been moping all morning" Sango said as she gently laid her hand on Kagome's shoulder said girl looked up startled she was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice Sango approach. Smiling faintly Kagome turned more to her friend.

"It's just that I hate this situation I want to be close to him especially since I've discovered my recent feelings" Kagome explained Sango nodded not quite understanding what other feelings would Kagome have to discover besides love?

"What feelings" Sango asked deciding voicing her thoughts would get her the answer, Kagome raised a delicate eyebrow.

"I've fallen in love with him" Kagome confessed blushing a bit, Sango rolled her eyes she thought Kagome already knew that.

"I already knew that I could tell just by the way you both looked at eachother I was wondering when you'd figure it out, I'm a little envious I love Miroku but I'm not sure he cares for me anymore" Sango said bowing her head she was a little depressed at the thought, Kagome sighed they were both clueless but she shouldn't be talking she was just as clueless when it came to Sesshomaru love did that.

"Don't worry Sango-Chan he loves you just as much as I love Sesshomaru and that's a lot maybe even more than Inuyasha does Kikyo" Kagome said her voice soft and caring, Sango smiled maybe Kagome was right she never really lied to her.

"Arigatou Kagome-Chan" Sango said as she looked into her friend's ocean blue eyes and grinned. "I'm happy for you Kagome you deserve this" Sango said her voice holding all honesty Kagome blushed at the comment.

"Miroku will come around don't worry Sango-Chan I promise If he doesn't come around soon enough I'll talk to him" Kagome said as she held Sango's hand giving it a slight squeeze in reassurance, Sango smiled as they continued walking along the dirt path. They had been Shard hunting for a while now and Inuyasha was far in the front so he couldn't hear their whispered conversation and if he did he wouldn't know what they were talking about since they never mentioned Sesshomaru's name.

Miroku who was a few feet away from the girl having not heard the conversation turned to the girls and smiled a bit he didn't know what they were discussing but he knew it had something to do with Kagome's depressed attitude. Glancing at Sango he frowned he hoped she didn't lose faith in him because he put distance between them he just wanted time to think recently he'd found a nice wedding ring so he was to nervous to be even around her.

Sighing the Inu Tachi continued their shard hunting it was a rather quiet the whole day but that didn't seem to bother anyone.

**Kaijuu/Kaijuu/Kaijuu/Kaijuu**

"Inuyasha the shard is in the right arm!" Kagome screamed to Inuyasha as she fired another arrow at the gigantic bear demon before them, nodding Inuyasha used his favorite technique the wind scar.

They were engaged in a battle with many demons over the Shikon shards but right now Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting the biggest of them all while Sango and Miroku were stuck fighting the lesser and weaker demons to the side of them. Shippo whimpered from the tree he was hiding behind he was terrified of battles since his father died by the hands of the thunder brothers.

"Kagome out of the way!" Inuyasha yelled as the bear demons claws headed for Kagome who stood in front of the tree Shippo hide behind, yelping Kagome jumped out of the way just in time.

Growling Inuyasha held the Tetsusaiga on his shoulder as he looked over the damage he'd inflicted on the bear demon, a giant gash on his neck, two other gashes on his chest, and one leg was missing. Smirking Inuyasha decided it was time to deliver the finishing blow and use the wind scar aiming at the demons right arm.

Seeing the look in his eyes Kagome grabbed Shippo and ran over to Sango and Miroku to avoid any injuries from the wind scar.

After the battle they found themselves sitting around a small campfire eating dinner it was almost night so they decided to camp there for the night, sighing Kagome pushed her ramen to the side feeling a little queasy at the moment. Inuyasha saw the gesture and looked up from his own meal.

"What's wrong with you Kagome" Inuyasha questioned gruffly, Kagome sighed she didn't want to talk about it she already had a sneaking suspicion of what was wrong but she couldn't tell Inuyasha.

"Nothing it's just a girl thing" Kagome explained and Inuyasha didn't question her anymore except to see if she wanted the rest of her room. The rest of the night was uneventful. (A/N: I must retain my sanity for this story because my moms listening to Nsync I'm tiring not to puke god I feel queasy help…S.p.O.d and Darky just left they will be remembered as traitors).

**Sib/S.p.O.d/ Darky/ Kaijuu/**

Inuyasha gazed up at the sky anxiously awaiting Kikyo's soul collectors she said she'd be here tonight he was rather giddy about it he knew he loved her but there was still the matter of Kagome how would she take the news of him being with Kikyo, he knew about her talk earlier with Sango but was it about him or another man?

Shifting uncomfortably in his perch on the tree he rethought his decision was it really the right idea to choose Kikyo she was after all dead everyone tried telling him but he just couldn't help loving her, it seemed the new her showed him the other side of her the hatred she could hold for only him didn't that mean she cared then? Sighing Inuyasha glanced at the peacefully sleeping Kagome he did love her in some way that he couldn't figure but she just wasn't right for him it wouldn't work and she had to know that.

He was so confused he wasn't as stupid as he like to let on but it still was hard to make such a decision when he wasn't even sure if Kagome was still waiting the thought made his stomach twist uncomfortably, it was a shame Miroku the pervert more than one girl policy man had made up his mind rather quickly about Sango and was even going to ask for her hand in marriage while he couldn't simply choose between the dead and the living how pathetic.

Looking to the sky again Inuyasha spotted one of Kikyo's soul collectors flying around near the well that was his cue to leave, checking over his friends one last time he quickly made his way to Kikyo. As soon as he entered the clearing came into view he noticed Kikyo right away she was perched on the well with her soul collectors sounding her.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha whispered solemnly he hated seeing her like this depressed and barely classified as alive it made him sad, Kikyo glanced at Inuyasha she thought he was a little foolish for loving her when Kagome was alive it didn't add up.

"Inuyasha" Kikyo said her voice cold and unfeeling as usual, Inuyasha frowned as he walked toward her he felt his stomach drop a little at the tone of her voice it was the same it always would be that way sometimes he wished that he would be warmer the next time he visited her. "Inuyasha why do you continue to pine for the dead" Kikyo asked as she absorbed another soul from her loyal collector.

"Because I love you" Inuyasha said no trace of hesitance in his voice, Kikyo frowned he could not continue to have feelings for her she wasn't alive he needed to understand that.

"You do not love me you love Kikyo…I am no longer her" Kikyo explained, Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I am merely a shell of what she used to sound and look like…but in truth I'm not her" Kikyo said as she absorbed another soul, Inuyasha frowned he knew that.

"I know that but I guess I love you more than the original," Inuyasha whispered but Kikyo heard, he was ridiculous pathetic to her.

"Foolish! Inuyasha there is no life with me I can't have children, I hate you, and I dead you must understand that" Kikyo said growing irritated with his persistence, Inuyasha growled why was she acting like this now.

"No your wrong there is a life with you!" Inuyasha yelled he was so frustrated, Kikyo in the other hand turned away she didn't really hate him it was just impossible to be together and she didn't want to get her hopes up. "We could get the jewel and make a wish" Inuyasha said desperately, Kikyo frowned there was a plan but it wasn't fair to her reincarnation the girl was hurting enough.

"That would be a selfish wish…go Inuyasha I've had enough of you foolishness?" Kikyo said her voice cold again, Inuyasha sighed as he leapt away he'd ask Kagome no matter how made she would get he deserved happiness too right?

But would he risk making his other love interest upset all because of a stupid question or did he really want Kikyo that bad that he would endanger he friendship with Kagome by hurting her feelings? Did Kagome even love him anymore? What was with Kikyo suddenly treating he so badly? All the questions were beginning to make his head hurt but he'd figure them out in time. Or at least he hoped so.

**The Dreamer/The Dreamer/ The Dreamer/ The Dreamer/ **

Ocean blue eyes scanned over the sleeping forms of their companions Sango and Miroku cuddled by the fire, Inuyasha asleep in his tree, and Shippo sleeping next to her in his own sleeping bag. Sighing Kagome quickly slipped out her warm blankets stood and grabbed her brown loafers she was going to see Sesshomaru again like she did every night except when Inuyasha visited Kikyo.

Slipping her brown shoes on Kagome quietly walked away from camp and into the forest looking around for her love this time they agreed to meet in the forest because Sesshomaru didn't want her to faraway. Stopping at a tall red wood tree she leaned against it and waited.

She didn't have to wait not even five seconds before she was swept into the strong arms of Sesshomaru yes arms that's another thing that changed before the final battle when Sesshomaru asked for an alliance she healed his arm, her Miko powers had improved since Kikyo trained her bit. Smiling Kagome snuggled into Sesshomaru into his arms she just looked how masculine he was even though sometimes he resembled a girl.

"Koibito I missed you" Kagome whispered as she shifted in his arms to hug his front, Sesshomaru frowned as he held her close.

"And you always will if you don't tell Inuyasha soon…if you don't I will" Sesshomaru said firmly, Kagome frowned as she pulled away so that she could she his face.

"I will…in fact I'm going to tell him later to night theirs only so much I can take" Kagome said as she lowered her gaze, Sesshomaru stared at her bowed head she really was afraid of the half breeds reaction.

"Don't worry Koi I'll be near just incase" Sesshomaru whispered as he lifted her chin for her to look at him, Kagome's eyes glazed over with tears.

"Do yo really think he'll hurt me?" Kagome asked fear lacing her voice, Inuyasha was her friend and she knew that if he'd try to harm her Sesshomaru wouldn't hesitate to kill him little brother or not.

"No but if it comes to that I'm here" Sesshomaru said Kagome nodded as she laid her head on his chest. Just then Sesshomaru pulled away and stared into Kagome's beautiful blue eyes. "Do you love me?" Sesshomaru questioned abruptly, Kagome stared at him bewildered.

"Of course" Kagome answered with out hesitation, Sesshomaru nodded before fishing in his haori for something unknown to Kagome. When he finally grasped what he was looking for Sesshomaru kneeled on one knee before her, pulling the object from his haori Sesshomaru presented a ring box before Kagome.

"Sess" Kagome breathed unable to say anything else, Sesshomaru opened the small black velvet ring box to reveal three rings the one in the middle was a silver ring with a huge topaz in the middle, to the right was gold band with the words Kagome and Sesshomaru engraved on it, and to the left was a plain silver band. Tears immediately gathered at the back of Kagome's eyes.

"Higurashi Kagome may I have you hand in marriage?" Sesshomaru asked still on one knee, Kagome nodded vigorously as he slowly slipped the ring on her left ring finger. Sighing Sesshomaru pulled her into a tight hug feeling oddly relieved.

"Silly Sess did you think I'd say no?" Kagome whispered in his ear as she rapidly wiped the tears from her eyes, Sesshomaru didn't say anything for a while.

"For moment their yes I suppose I did" Sesshomaru answered as Kagome pulled him into a passionate kiss…all was well on their part.

**The Imaginer/ The Imaginer/The Imaginer/ The Imaginer**

The hot sun shone over our favorite Shard Hunters as they slowly trudged along the dirt pathway looking for a shard that Inuyasha heard rumors about. After all they had to beat those other Shard Hunters.

Sighing for the fifth time that way Kagome fell into step with Miroku in hopes that he could give her some non perverted advice about her situation.

"Miroku what do I do?" Kagome asked figuring he'd know what she was talking about, Miroku gave her a confused look. Apparently she'd figured wrong from the look on his face.

"Kagome what do you mean?" Miroku questioned, Kagome sighed she'd have to explain. Glancing at Inuyasha she figured she'd better leave Sesshomaru's name out of this.

"He asked me to marry him and I said yes but I have yet to tell Inuyasha what should I do" Kagome whispered though she didn't use his name she still didn't want Inuyasha knowing what she was talking about, Miroku smiled warmly at her it seemed Kagome would be alright.

"Tell him" Miroku said simply, Kagome sighed she knew he'd say that he always did when she asked.

"I know but I'm scared…you think he'll end our friendship?" Kagome asked, Miroku sighed as he shifted his staff.

"I don't know…but sooner you tell him the less mad he's going to get" Miroku explained, Kagome nodded she was still scared.

"Thanks Miroku…oh and Sango-Chan's worried that you don't like her so I'd propose soon" Kagome shot him a knowing smile before catching up to Shippo who was marching angrily behind Inuyasha. Miroku stared at her bewildered that she knew before falling into step with Sango.

"Sango dear" Miroku drawled to get her attention when she did turn to him he quickly placed a purple silk covered box in her hands. Opening the box Sango discovered a gold band, gold ring with a fare sized diamond, and another plain gold band it was simple yet lovely Sango blushed. "Will you marry me?" Miroku asked as he turned to her, Sango gasped before pulled him into a hug.

"Yes Miroku" Sango said before letting go and grabbing his hand she pulled he so that they were with the rest of the group.

"I know you'd say that" Miroku said playfully, Sango smacked his shoulder lightly.

Inuyasha who was watching from the front of the group frowned he knew that was all Kagome ever wanted was to get married and he couldn't help but feel he was holding her back from her goal but not exactly how he thought.

**The Fantisizer/ The Fantisizer/ The Fantisizer/ The Fantisizer**

"Wow Miroku bought you this!" Kagome shouted as she examined Sango's ring in the hot springs, Sango giggled her friend was so silly.

"Let me see yours Kagome-Chan Sesshomaru's a prince for Kami's sake you must have a rock" Sango said as she held her hand out, Kagome smiled softly before handing Sango her hand. Sango gasped at the mere sight of it.

"So what do you think not bad huh?" Kagome questioned as she continued to let Sango gaze at her wedding ring. Slowly closing her mouth Sango stared at Kagome in shock.

"Sugoi Kagome-Chan it's beautiful exactly what you deserve…but haven't you noticed that the middle ring is the same color as Sesshomaru's eyes?" Sango asked Kagome giggled she remembered what Sesshomaru said about that.

"Oh he said something about him always watching me I told him that was creepy and he just laughed" Kagome said flippantly, Sango gawked more.

"He laughed whoa you are right for him" Sango said Kagome just smiled maybe she was.

The girls quickly finished their bath before Inuyasha had an heart attack and just as quickly made dinner afraid that he might freak out on them like usual.

**Personality/ Personality/ Personality/ Personality**

Kagome slowly walked up to the Goshinboku where Inuyasha resided in tonight she was going to ask her question she felt it was selfish to ask but she just had to. Everyone told her it was stupid but she believed really believe that what she was going to do was selfish.

Looking up Kagome spotted Inuyasha lounging on a particular sturdy branch with one of his long legs hanging down, sighing she gathered all of her courage up before addressing him.

"Inuyasha can I talk to you" Kagome asked raising her voice a bit, Inuyasha looked down to her before nodding slightly. Jumping down in front of her he crossed his arms taking on his usual stance.

"Yeah what is it" Inuyasha asked rudely but their was a bit of softness to his voice, Kagome smiled faintly.

"I just wanted to ask you a question," Kagome said at his nodded she bowed so that her back her straight and her placed on her knees. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow way was she acting like this. "Please Inuyasha…can I fall in love?" Kagome asked her voice held tears but it was still firm and soft, Inuyasha stepped back a bit in shock.

"Why are you asking me?" Inuyasha demanded gruffly but what he really meant was 'why are you putting this on my shoulders', Kagome sighed as she tried to hold back her tears this was to much and she was afraid.

"Because you're my best friend and I want to know if it's alright…I-I don't want to lose you Inuyasha" Kagome said her head still bowed, Inuyasha frowned.

"Whom is it that your in love with?" Inuyasha asked shakily he actually found that he didn't want her to fall in love he wanted her to be by his side always but then what of Kikyo? Kagome wiped a few stray tears from her face. Before she could answer though Sesshomaru entered the clearing he didn't think she should face this alone.

"It is I Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said his voice emotionless but he eyes soft, though his half brother was annoying and stupid at times he figured their must at least be something good about him if Kagome was so afraid of losing him as a friend. Inuyasha's eye widened when the realization hit him.

"I-I " Inuyasha stuttered but he just couldn't answer what did he want?

So did you like the chapter this is a Two-Shot remember that review and tell me what you think of this story I hope you did indeed enjoy since it took me forever to finish just this chapter.

Oh and a question that I just wanted to leave you with judging by the way I write and talk how old you think I am?


End file.
